


Feed Me Your Love

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilty Dean Winchester, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Monsters, Pining Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: "Sometimes, sometimes I can’t remember where I start and where you end" Dean says, a little too close to Sam "It’s, you’re here. Every time I close my eyes, every time I look at myself in the mirror, all I can see is you""Is it new?" Sam asks,"No, it’s not"





	Feed Me Your Love

"Sometimes, sometimes I can’t remember where I start and where you end" Dean says, a little too close to Sam "It’s, you’re here. Every time I close my eyes, every time I look at myself in the mirror, all I can see is you"

"Is it new?" Sam asks, a smirk on his face because he knows. . . he damn well knows that this isn’t new. This has been growing for years, without either of them able to stop it.  

"No, it’s not" Dean answers, pressing his lips against Sam's before he can say anything else. 

Sam’s lips are hot and wet, just the way Dean always imagined them, a perfect mix of innocence and lust, sliding open to let Dean in like they were made to do so.

"But this is new" Dean says, pressing his forehead against Sam's. "This has never happened before. This isn’t really happening now, is it?"

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?"

"Am I dying?"

"Of course you are. I’m a monster, Dean. I fed on your sin, from your love, from your lust.  So much of both."

"Sam would hate me if he knew"

"But I love you" Sam . . . no, the monster . . . says, his hand coming to cup Dean’s face "I love you, Dean. I can be Sam for as long as you want"

"My dad is coming to kill you"

"He won’t see what I look like" He points out "He will only see his loving son tied up on a bed, his eyes closed and a monster taking his life from him. But for you, I can be Sammy"

"I should wake up. I can wake up"

"You can. But you wouldn’t leave your Sammy alone, would you?" 

No. He won’t. Because Sam is his everything, and he knows, he knows this isn’t Sam, but it looks and sounds like him. Moves his body just like him, and even smells like him. The only difference is that this Sam doesn’t try to get away from him.  Doesn’t dream of a life where Dean isn’t it. This Sam doesn’t think about college or a normal life. This Sam only thinks about him, and him only. 

"Be honest with yourself, Dean. No one is waiting for you out of there. Sam and dad will be better without you. But you can stay with me, forever. I need you"

His Sam doesn’t need him anymore. He’s sixteen and hates the whole world, Dean included. He doesn’t want to watch movies or to have long talks with him.

Dad doesn’t care about him either. He wouldn’t have sent him on this hunt otherwise. 

Maybe they don’t need him as much as he thought. How long has he been asleep ? It feels like days. Weeks. He doesn’t know, he didn’t get it at first. 

He thought this was reality, until he noticed how suddenly everybody cared about him a little too much. He thought it was true until Sam told him he loved him.

"Are they looking for me?" He asks, his throat tightening

"No" The monster admits.  

Dean nods, refusing to show how hurt he is, before kissing the monster again. Maybe it’s better, if he stays here. This Sam loves him. He keeps telling him, saying the same things over and over again. Why should he go back? They don’t want him anymore, Sam doesn’t -

"Dean!" 

His brain reacts right away. 

Sam. This is Sam. Sam needs help. Sam is looking for him.  

He tries to push the fake Sam away, but their lips are sealed together and he can’t do anything, can’t even bite the mother fucker.

"Dean, open your eyes ! I need you!" 

His Sam needs him. 

He pushes the monster away, finally getting enough strength to do so, before taking the knife that appeared in his pocket and stabbing him with it. His dream, his rules. 

Sam is above him when he opens his eyes, his beautiful face full of tears.

He throws himself at Dean, holding him as tight as he can. 

"I thought you were gone" He sobs "They said all we had to do was to kill it, but you weren’t waking up - and I - I thought I lost you!"

"It’s ok, Sammy, I’m never leaving you again, alright? I’m right here" Dean reassures him, rocking him softly. 

He already misses the monster's lips against his.


End file.
